Summertime Sadness
by Palas Atenea
Summary: Para Naruto siempre ha sido prioridad Sasuke, este parece ser el centro de su universo. Pero en algún momento esto tenía que cambiar y Sasuke no parece muy contento con ello y está dispuesto a utilizar las debilidades de Naruto para volver a ser su prioridad. Sabe que es egoísta, pero realmente no le importa si logra obtener lo que quiere.


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **_AU. Yaoi. Probable OOC.

_**Importante: **_Aclaraciones de (1) al final.

_**Summertime Sadness**_

Al tercer pitido, Naruto despierta aturdido y desorientado. Con un gruñido se remueve entre las finas sábanas para alcanzar el aparato del demonio que no deja de sonar en la cómoda que está situada justo al lado de la cama. Enciende la lámpara antes de coger el móvil y ver el identificador de llamadas. Frunce el ceño cuando lee el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué coño me estás llamando a las dos de la mañana? — la voz de Naruto es pausada y pastosa, pero se puede distinguir con facilidad el tono de irritación mal disimulada.

—Es Sasuke —responde la apática voz de Shikamaru al otro lado de la línea.

Y, para Naruto, esta parece ser respuesta suficiente.

—Voy para allá —contesta escuetamente y termina la llamada. No necesita saber nada más.

Cuando se incorpora por completo para, finalmente ponerse de pie, un suave quejido a su derecha hace que detenga sus movimientos en el acto. El iris transparente parece atravesarle el alma cuando la mirada infantil de la muchacha que aún se mantiene en la cama lo encuentra.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta con un tono de voz suave y una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Naruto le dirige una sonrisa que pretende ser tranquilizadora, sin embargo, la muchacha distingue la tensión en los músculos de su rostro aún cuando solo el débil resplandor que proviene de la lámpara es lo único que ilumina la silueta recortada del rubio.

—Se ha presentado algo en el trabajo. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda —dice con esa voz amable y cálida que reserva únicamente para ella.

La muchacha de hebras negras se incorpora con ayuda de sus brazos cuando percibe que Naruto se acerca. Este se inclina para dejar un breve beso en sus labios y una caricia delicada en su vientre levemente pronunciado.

—No te preocupes, ¿vale? —dice con esa sonrisa que la ha deslumbrado desde que tiene uso de razón.

Hinata asiente y observa con interés como Naruto se viste con movimientos entorpecidos debido a la impaciencia. Se coloca unos pantalones negros que hace juego con la franela de The Doors (1) que utiliza para dormir. Ella sabe que el joven frente a ella, con el que comparte su cama todas las noches, está mintiendo. Sin embargo, nunca se ha sentido con el derecho de hacer ningún reclamo al respecto porque por la única persona que Naruto mentiría es por _él. _Hinata nunca ha tenido la intención de competir con él por la atención del rubio y, justo en ese momento, cuando lo observa salir apresuradamente por el pasillo que lleva a la entrada, tiene la certeza que nunca podría siquiera intentarlo. Esa batalla la perdió incluso antes de comenzarla.

Con un suspiro que oculta la velada tristeza que se cierne sobre su pecho, Hinata se desliza a través de la cama para situarse en el lugar que, minutos antes, ocupaba el rubio. Siente el calor aún en las sábanas y una sonrisa azul se desliza por sus labios antes de apagar la lámpara con un movimiento lento. Coloca su mano trémula y huesuda en su vientre hinchado para sentir el leve golpeteo que emana de su interior.

—Dijo que volvería pronto —su voz es apenas un susurro cuando pronuncia esas palabras — No te preocupes —dice, acariciando su vientre, aunque sabe que esas palabras están dirigidas a sí misma.

Tras buscar una posición cómoda entre las sábanas calientes que se aferran al olor de Naruto, se queda profundamente dormida.

•

Cuando Naruto se estaciona frente al bar que frecuentaban sus amigos todos los viernes, nota de inmediato la silueta desgarbada de Shikamaru sosteniendo a un inusualmente encorvado Sasuke junto a la puerta del sitio. El rubio es incapaz de reprimir un gruñido de irritación cuando, de un portazo, sale del coche. La brisa caliente de verano lo recibe con un abrazo asfixiante que parece desestabilizarlo al principio, pero su determinación no sufre ninguna variación.

—Te tardaste demasiado —masculla el muchacho con una expresión de aburrimiento plasmada en su rostro. Naruto solo atina a fruncir el ceño, manifestando su molestia.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —inquiere con brusquedad, señalando al cuerpo tambaleante y magullado de Sasuke — Él no suele beber de esta forma.

Shikamaru suelta un bufido, visiblemente incómodo con la situación.

—Lee comenzó a beber demás, ya sabes cómo es —explica brevemente el joven Nara, sin embargo, al ver la expresión severa de Naruto suspira y continúa con su relato—: Le comentó a Sasuke sobre _ese_ tema —para Shikamaru no pasa desapercibida la reciente tensión en el cuerpo del rubio, pero decide— a pesar de que le insistimos en que no soltara la lengua. Finalmente terminaron peleando a puñetazos. Sakura tuvo que venir a recoger a Lee echa una furia, Kiba y Sai fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte cuando comenzó a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Naruto suspira y, por primera vez, Shikamaru nota en sus facciones el profundo cansancio que siente realmente al tener que lidiar con esa situación.

—Vale —dice con un tono de voz mucho más suave.

Se inclina para tomar el cuerpo tembloroso del moreno y, con ayuda de Shikamaru, hace que este pase uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para que pueda obtener un punto de estabilidad. Sin embargo, en ese instante, Sasuke, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un sepulcral silencio, da un manotazo y se aleja con pasos erráticos que casi le provocan su inevitable caída al suelo si los brazos del Nara no hubieses intervenido a tiempo para sostenerlo.

—¡No! —ruge el moreno, sosteniéndose a duras penas de la manga de la camisa que lleva el muchacho de coleta — No quiero ir con él.

Si no fuera por lo entorpecido de sus movimientos, Naruto podría asegurar que Sasuke se encuentra completamente sobrio. Su voz se escucha igual de gélida y firme, sus mirada afilada y llena de resentimiento le atraviesa el pecho con una certeza despiadada y sus facciones suaves se muestran igual de impasibles que siempre.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado —espeta Naruto bruscamente para, posteriormente, tomarlo del brazo con una fuerza innecesaria. Sin embargo, la expresión de Sasuke no varía ni un ápice.

—Déjame en paz, Naruto —escupe y ambos jóvenes pueden notar el veneno que desprenden sus palabras. Luego, una sonrisa aterradora deforma su rostro y Naruto tiene la certeza de que tiene que prepararse para el golpe final. Y Sasuke no lo decepciona: — Vete a dormir con tu _futura esposa. _

Y ahí está. Para Sasuke lo único que ha importado siempre ha sido la venganza y Naruto lo sabe, es un tema que nunca ha podido ignorar. El hecho de que ha sido su mejor amigo desde los doce años lo ha llevado a acostumbrarse a la personalidad oscura y cruel del moreno, a convivir con ella y cargarse de una paciencia que al principio no tenía. La mitad de su vida ha tenido que lidiar con las heridas que dejan sus largos períodos de ausencia, sus palabras hirientes, sus acciones impías. Siempre lo ha golpeado en los lugares más dolorosos, porque Sasuke sabe cómo hacer para que duela, después de todo, es la persona que más lo conoce y al que le ha confiado sus debilidades.

Naruto le dirige una sonrisa que no alcanza a iluminar sus ojos y Shikamaru siente un dolor punzante en el corazón. Su resentimiento hacia Sasuke se incrementa, aunque su rostro no lo manifiesta, pero él también está cansado de ver cómo el joven brillante y alegre se vuelve opaco ante sus ojos. Lo peor de todo, es que no puede hacer nada. Para Naruto, su única debilidad es Sasuke y siempre está dispuesto a dejarse herir si es el moreno el que lo atraviesa con sus dagas.

—Vamos ya —murmura el rubio arrastrando a un reticente (y satisfecho) Sasuke con él, sus facciones demacradas iluminadas por el débil resplandor etéreo de la luna. Le dirige una mirada de profundo agradecimiento a Shikamaru y se da la vuelta — Gracias —es lo último que le oye decir esa madrugada, pero su voz es arrastrada por la brisa canicular que amenaza con destrozar todo a su paso.

•

La residencia de Sasuke siempre ha tenido la capacidad de maravillar a Naruto. A las dos y media de la mañana esta se mantiene en una tranquilidad absoluta, apenas el murmullo del viento cálido que bate con suavidad las hojas de los árboles. Mientras se aparca en una de las aceras cercanas al edificio en el que vive el Uchiha, se pregunta si puede continuar sobrellevando esa situación. Una vez cada dos semanas debe mentirle a Hinata con respecto a sus salidas nocturnas que, casi siempre, acaban en el bonito complejo de departamentos del moreno. Sin embargo, lo que más lo aterra, es que no se siente culpable, ni titubea al mentirle a su futura esposa embarazada. Una sonrisa irónica se desliza por sus labios, pues le hace gracia que todos piensen que es una persona maravillosa cuando la realidad no podría ser más alejada de esta creencia popular.

Con un pesado suspiro aleja los acusadores pensamientos de su mente y, finalmente, se quita el cinturón de seguridad para dirigirle una mirada al joven que parece dormir plácidamente en el asiento trasero de su auto. Naruto siente una punzada de envidia y de un sentimiento que prefiere esconder en el fondo de su subconsciente, porque Sasuke es perfecto hasta cuando está completamente ebrio. Se ha mantenido sentado durante todo el viaje y su rostro luce tranquilo, pero no atormentado, ni incómodo. No obstante, Naruto puede distinguir un leve temblor en sus párpados cerrados, un movimiento que solo ocurre cuando ha consumido demasiado alcohol.

El joven de hebras doradas finalmente se baja del coche y camina con pasos lentos hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando la abre, el cuerpo de Sasuke se precipita hacia él y, gracias a sus reflejos evita que caiga de bruces contra el asfalto. Es precisamente esto lo que hace que despierte precipitadamente de su plácido sueño y emita un gruñido de insatisfacción. Naruto sabe que Sasuke detesta cuando lo despiertan.

—Ya llegamos —le dice, intentando apaciguar el malhumor del moreno. Este simplemente atina a sostenerse con fuerza de sus brazos para poder estabilizarse y ponerse de pie.

Sin volver a emitir sonido alguno, Naruto simplemente lo ayuda a caminar hasta la puerta de su edificio, en donde el portero lo recibe con una sonrisa, acostumbrado a ver escenas similares cada cierto tiempo por parte del inquilino. El rubio lo saluda con una inclinación de cabeza y se apresura para llegar hasta el elevador y evitar la mirada de condescendencia que le dedica el joven portero.

Cuando se suben al ascensor, Sasuke se aferra con mayor ahínco a su cuerpo y Naruto presiente que se siente mareado. Con naturalidad, desliza sus manos por los brunos cabellos del joven, dejando suaves caricias que ayudan a que este afloje su agarre. Sin embargo, no se suelta.

—¿Dónde están las llaves, Sasuke? —pregunta una vez se encuentran frente a la puerta del departamento del moreno. Este simplemente ladea la cabeza y lo mira fijamente, con esos ojos pétreos que parecen querer destrozarlo.

Naruto suelta un bufido y comienza a toquetear el pantalón del joven de ojos ónice, haciendo que este dibuje una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. No obstante, el rubio lo ignora por completo y, cuando finalmente encuentra las llaves en el bolsillo posterior del pantalón ajustado de Sasuke, suelta una exclamación de júbilo que lo hace estremecerse.

—Bueno… Toma agua y acuéstate —aconseja Naruto, en el rellano de la puerta, cuando Sasuke finalmente se suelta de su cuerpo, dejando una ausencia desgarradora, y comienza a caminar al interior de su departamento. — Procura dormir lo suficiente porque…

—Quédate —le interrumpe Sasuke con una calara exigencia, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la estancia. Su voz ha sido imponente y ronca, puede distinguir un brillo peligroso bailando en el fondo de su pupila y Naruto no puede hacer nada más que tragar saliva pesadamente.

—Sasuke sabes que no… —comienza Naruto, bajando la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a la oscuridad de su mirada.

—Por favor, Naruto —insiste, sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

Una sonrisita burlona se dibuja en las facciones de Sasuke cuando percibe la tensión en el cuerpo del áureo, sabe que Naruto se desmorona ante esas dos palabras, especialmente si él las dice. Es plenamente consciente de que está jugando sucio y que debería sentirse avergonzado de destrozar de esa forma a su mejor amigo, pero es la única manera en que puede tenerlo para él.

—Está bien —claudica— Lo que tú quieras, Sasuke.

Justo cuando el joven rubio eleva la mirada, Sasuke elimina todo rastro de su sonrisa de triunfo. Puede percibir en esos ojos color mar un dolor agudo que le hace apartar el rostro en ese instante. Hace un esfuerzo inhumano para poder ignorar la punzada de culpa que le atraviesa el costado izquierdo y le roza el corazón. Sasuke sabe que le está haciendo mucho daño, pero se convence a sí mismo que esa es la única forma en la que puede tenerlo solo para él. Por lo menos, esa madrugada.

Cuando Naruto cierra la puerta tras de sí y deja sus zapatos en el Genkan (2), el moreno siente que ha ganado una batalla. Que, finalmente, puede arrancar a Naruto de los brazos de Hinata, al menos por esa noche. Sin embargo, dicha victoria sabe amarga, aunque Sasuke siempre se ha considerado un ser sin escrúpulos y, honestamente, no le interesa a quién deba quitar del camino con tal que esos ojos añiles se fijen únicamente en él. Es de esa manera tan enfermiza en que le demuestra cuánto lo adora.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Naruto le dirige una mirada indescifrable para, después de algunos segundos que parecen eternos, acercarse a él con movimientos cautelosos. En un mudo acuerdo, el rubio conduce a un tambaleante Sasuke a través del apartamento para entrar al baño y ayudarlo a lavarse la cara. Conoce ese espacio como si fuese su propia casa, después que Itachi le insistiera en ayudarlo a pagar un nuevo lugar para que se despegara de la lóbrega casa familiar, Sasuke optó por un sitio simple, pero moderno. Desde entonces, Naruto no había dejado de visitarlo. Claro, hasta que _ocurrió _lo de Hinata. Fue en ese momento que el propio Naruto había comenzado a evitarlo, anteponiendo la felicidad de la muchacha a la suya propia y haciendo sufrir a Sasuke en el proceso. Era una especie de fila de dominó, caía uno y todos los demás debían esperar el mismo destino.

Cuando Naruto termina de ayudar a vestir a Sasuke y, tras algunos gruñidos por parte del moreno, logra recostarlo en su cama, se dispone a irse a dormir al sofá. Pero, por supuesto que Sasuke nunca lo dejaría. Tomándolo del brazo Sasuke evita que Naruto pueda completar sus movimientos y, finalmente, tras un firme tirón, deja que el cuerpo del rubio choque de bruces contra el suyo. Lo siente hirviendo, es suave y se siente _tan bien _tenerlo cerca una vez más. Como si fuera algo demasiado correcto.

—Sasuke… —su voz denota una clara advertencia, pero, por amor a Dios, es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿realmente Naruto cree que puede intimidarlo?

—Duerme conmigo —ordena con voz de hierro. Su aliento choca contra la piel dorada del áureo y hierve al tocarla.

—Sasuke esto no… —insiste Naruto, intentando alejarse en lo posible del cuerpo que aplasta con el suyo.

—Naruto, por favor —esta vez, la voz de Sasuke flaquea y un tinte de desesperación se puede percibir en el fondo de su pupila aterradoramente negra.

Naruto cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta los puños contra las sábanas. No puede soportarlo. Odia cuando Sasuke utiliza sus debilidades en su contra, para obtener cada uno de sus caprichos, para manipularlo a su gusto y que haga lo que él desee. Siempre ha sido de esa manera. Él se va y todos los demás deben esperarlo. Pero sabe que todo es peor, especialmente porque es consciente que la única debilidad de Naruto es él. Siempre lo ha sido y _odia _que lo use de una forma tan descarada.

—No —responde, sin abrir los ojos y con la voz ronca al intentar contener el nudo en la garganta que incrementa sus dimensiones y lo destroza.

Sasuke se mantiene en silencio, pero no afloja su agarre férreo en el brazo del rubio. No se permite dejarlo ir.

—¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué no seguiste persiguiéndome? ¿Por qué te diste por vencido? —Pregunta, su voz es tan glacial que Naruto siente frío en el interior de su cuerpo, siente que sus huesos se congelan — ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? —sus palabras son letales y atraviesan su pecho como heladas balas de plomo. Naruto siente que se queda sin aire y el dolor en el pecho le impide respirar.

—Sasuke, no hagas esto… —pronuncia con voz estrangulada, pero sus músculos se aflojan en un signo inequívoco de rendición.

Otra vez ha perdido. Es tan débil cuando son esos ojos ébano que lo taladran, se siente tan vulnerable cuando esa piel fría y nívea se encuentra impúdicamente cerca de él, no puede hacer nada contra Sasuke, contra su voz, su resentimiento y su corazón roto. No puede luchar contra esa oscuridad lóbrega, profunda e interminable que consume su alma.

—¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué dejaste de luchar por mí? —continúa y una sonrisa feroz se dibuja en sus labios — ¿Por qué nos estás lastimando de esta manera?

—¡Basta! —Ruge Naruto, saliendo finalmente de su letargo y abriendo los ojos, cuyo mar se ha oscurecido debido a la cólera ardiente que burbujea en su esófago. De un fuerte manotazo logra soltarse del agarre que tiene Sasuke sobre él y se aleja con movimientos erráticos. Todo su cuerpo tiembla — Eres una persona horrible —masculla, sintiendo náuseas — Dios mío, ¿qué coño te pasa Sasuke?

El moreno frunce el ceño y sus ojos color ónice se afilan peligrosamente. Naruto vaticina un golpe bajo, que, seguramente, lo va a quebrar.

—Eres infeliz cada maldito día de tu vida —espeta y su sonrisa se ensancha— Tú no la quieres, estás con ella por una estúpida promesa que hiciste a una persona que está muerta

Naruto lo mira, horrorizado. Siente un dolor helado en sus entrañas y, en ese instante, casi desea que Sasuke lo mate de verdad, que pueda atravesarlo con una daga, que corte su yugular. Quiere contrarrestar el dolor emocional con dolor físico, pero no puede.

—Tienes razón —susurra, con voz trémula. Sasuke lo mira y no puede ocultar la incredulidad en sus ojos ébano — Pero sabes que nunca he faltado a una promesa.

Para Sasuke, esa declaración le cae como un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo y siente que algo en su pecho deja de funcionar correctamente. El dolor es tan intenso que realmente se siente aterrado y lo único que piensa es _lo estoy perdiendo. _Por un momento, siente como el miedo se atenaza en su garganta con garras impías que le impiden pensar con claridad y le cierran el paso al oxígeno. Por primera vez se percata que Naruto siempre lo ha puesto como una prioridad, por sobre todas las personas y que él mismo se encargó de alejarlo.

—No te puedes rendir conmigo, no…

—Sasuke —lo interrumpe, su voz inquebrantable y fuerte, sus ojos añiles cálidos e infranqueables. No puede distinguir los sentimientos que destrozan el alma de su compañero — Te quiero —admite y distingue la transparencia en sus palabras — Tanto que duele, que me está matando. Y no puedo ceder ante ti, no otra vez. Se acabó, no voy a lastimar a Hinata, ni a traicionar la confianza que Neji tenía en mí, voy a cumplir mi promesa hasta el final, incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi propia felicidad.

Para Sasuke, esas palabras fueron especialmente desgarradoras. No porque Naruto admitiera que se había rendido por la promesa que había hecho a Neji antes de morir, sino porque _realmente _se había dado por vencido. Nunca hubiese creído, ni en un millón de años que Naruto Uzumaki pudiese dejarlo ir a él, que pudiese dejar de perseguirlo.

—Duerme conmigo, por favor —le dice, una vez más, fijando su mirada color abismo en esos ojos que parecen contener al océano mismo — Por esta vez.

Naruto parece observarlo con detenimiento y Sasuke puede notar como la duda atraviesa sus facciones, segundos después suelta un suspiro pesado que da la impresión de dibujar todo el dolor de su alma.

—Solo por esta vez —masculla, aunque una sonrisa sincera (y rota) tiembla en las comisuras de sus labios.

Tras unos segundos en los que Naruto se deshace de sus prendas de vestir, se mete entre las sábanas de Sasuke y, sin poder evitarlo, se abraza posesivamente a su cintura, Sasuke piensa que esa noche es realmente afortunado. El moreno se siente morir de puro alivio y nostalgia cuando, finalmente, puede sentir esa piel caliente derretirse junto a la suya.

—No quiero dejarte ir, Naruto —dice y deja caer, por primera vez, su máscara impertérrita. Su voz se quiebra y se siente un poco más vulnerable, exhausto. No puede ser completamente consciente del dolor lacerante que se materializa en el interior de su cuerpo, en algún lugar de sus entrañas, en un punto medio de su cuerpo.

Naruto cierra los ojos con fuerza y ejerce una fuerza innecesaria en sostener el cuerpo níveo del joven que parece caerse a pedazos. Sin embargo, Sasuke ignora que Naruto también se está desmoronando y realmente desea morir en ese instante, escuchando el latido fuerte de su corazón, sintiendo su pulso bajo su piel y su respiración pausada. _Maldita sea,_ piensa intentando reprimir las furiosas lágrimas que luchan por salir del mar de su mirada y dejar huellas ardientes en sus mejillas, _de verdad lo quiero demasiado._

—Me voy a ir, Naruto —escucha la voz de Sasuke, ronca y dolorosa — No podré soportar esto más tiempo. Tengo que irme. Aceptaré la oferta de Itachi, iré a trabajar con él en Tokio.

Naruto sabe que es lo mejor y acalla las ganas de suplicarle que no lo haga, como en antaño lo hubiese hecho. _Es lo justo_, se dice a sí mismo, aunque le destroza el corazón.

—Lo sé —dice, finalmente— Y está bien.

Sin embargo, es incapaz de frenar sus acciones y, tras un movimiento rápido de cabeza, atrapa los labios del moreno en un beso repleto de la vorágine de emociones que parecen crear caos dentro de su cuerpo. El dolor parece hacerse más intenso, para ambos, pero esto no impide que los dos se dejen caer en una guerra implacable que parece renacer en sus labios. Sus lenguas bailan y pueden saborear la súplica silenciosa del otro, es insoportable, pero saben que es todo lo que pueden tener. Ese instante es lo único que podrán obtener. Es por ello que no dejan de besarse con un apabullante ímpetu que los deja sin aliento, porque tienen que aprovechar cada segundo que les queda. Sienten que están entregado una parte de su alma en ese momento y que nunca más podrán recuperarla, pero, curiosamente, no se sienten aterrados por este hecho. Incluso, se siente bien.

Cuando ambos se duermen en los brazos del otro y las lágrimas silenciosas de Naruto mojan las sábanas y el pecho de Sasuke, sienten que es todo lo que van a merecer. Que ese amor ardiente y blanco los ha consumido hasta los huesos. Y eso está bien. Naruto y Sasuke están destinados a echarse de menos toda la vida, han aceptado este destino y no pueden hacer nada más que esperar a que, al final de esta vida puedan volver a encontrarse libres, porque siempre se van a pertenecer el uno al otro, incluso aunque no puedan estar juntos.

Porque Sasuke se despertará con las sábanas frías y los brazos vacíos, porque Naruto tendrá que irse con el corazón echo trizas y las pupilas vacuas, pero ha valido la pena, cada pequeño latigazo de dolor en el pecho ha valido la pena. Solo por ese instante en que pudieron estar juntos y sentir el calor del otro pueden resistir vidas enteras de tormento en ese infierno en el que se transforma el mundo cuando no pueden tocarse. Es un precio justo a pagar, piensan antes de perderse en las brumas del sueño, aunque no son plenamente conscientes de ello.

"_Creo que te extrañaré por siempre, como las estrellas extrañan al sol en las mañanas"_

•

(0): El título es sacado de una canción de la diosa Lana del Rey. Es hermosa y les recomiendo mucho que la escuchen.

(1): Banda de rock de origen estadounidense formada en el año 1965.

(2): Aéreas de entradas adicionales en las casas o departamentos japoneses cuya principal función es ofrecer un espacio para quitarse los zapatos.

_N/A: _Uf. Qué puedo decir. Me dolió terriblemente escribir esto, pero siento que está bien. Creo que es lo más parecido a la realidad (je). Igual pueden darme sus opiniones, tal vez me he equivocado un montón o mi perspectiva es demasiado oscura y trágica. En fin, igual lo he hecho con mucho amor y es pero que les guste. Besitos.


End file.
